


To be the better man.

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Protective Erik, X-Men: First Class (2011), X-Men: First Class Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: What if Erik didn't feel like sending the missiles back.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	To be the better man.

Cuba 1962 Erik finally achieved his one true goal in life. He killed the man who is responsible for everything that's wrong with him. Who killed his mother, who killed Darwin. Who was going to kill CHARLES! Also, blow up the world and kill everyone else. The damage was not something he accounted for. He didn't think he'd survive the outcome. He came out the sub with Shaw's body and dropped him on the sand. He was far too happy to give in the pain. He sensed the human's weapons aiming at them. He wasn't surprised at this. They almost die for them. And the ungrateful humans try to kill them anyway. Because they are afraid of them. They should be afraid of HIM. He uses his powers to stop the missiles. He could have killed them. He should kill them. But then he looks at Shaw's body lying there.

Charles watched as Shaw’s body dropped lifelessly to the beach, making him shudder as he heard a loud, horribly sounding snap from the male’s body. The telepath leaned against the outside of the fallen plane exhaling and inhaling shakily before running a hand through his dark, short hair. He was still shaken from feeling Shaw die, feeling the excruciating pain from the coin being pushed into the other’s skull and thus killing him. 

Charles looked to the water, though, suddenly being informed that the missiles from the Russian and American ships were heading to the beach, right towards them. The Professor stood up fully as he followed and stood by Erik’s side, his blue orbs widening as he saw it was true.

"I'm...the better man." He says softly. Then he just lets them drop in the ocean. "I want to go home." He says out loud.

Erik-“ the other spoke, only to watch as the missiles fell into the water, making ripples on the surface of the ocean and the ground quake ever so slightly. He heard the other speak up, of going home, and the Professor nodded once, turning his head to glance at his friend. 

“We will. I promise.” The Professor said and turned back to the other mutants behind them on the beach. He looked around at each of them, then looked at Moira. Charles knew he’d had to erase her memory, to not only protect her but protect the rest of them as well, as she knew where they were residing. “Azazel...we need to get back to the mansion - I know you may be cross with us, but at the moment you are our only hope at being rescued and getting off this beach before anything else happens to us.”

Azazel only simply nodded and teleported everyone back home. "Holy shit that was awesome!" Sean says. "Really Sean?" Hank says. "Well, how often do you get teleported away?" He asks. "He has a good point," Moria says. "Azazel I want you to teleport me and Moria somewhere," Erik says out loud. "What where are you.....oh." She says realizing what he wants. Then Azazel teleported both Moria and Erik away.

Charles looked around the mansion, glad that everything was still intact, before looking back at Moira and the rest. “Erik-?” He asked, raising his eyebrows before watching as his friend, the CIA agent, and Azazel disappeared. “Where have they..” he trailed off, turning to look back at everyone. The remaining mutants looked tired, stressed, and a bit of a mess. 

“That..I’m sure Erik wouldn’t be causing trouble - why don’t you all just relax for the rest of the day? I think we can all use it,” the telepath told them, making his way up the front steps of the mansion and holding the door open for everyone. As soon as the rest were inside, Charles locked the door and sighed heavily, feeling rather exhausted and worn out at the moment. Sure, he hardly may have done any work, one could argue, but using his powers so much, and all in the matter of an hour was draining on him, emotionally and physically, considering all that he’d been put through. The Professor slowly made his way up to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbing his temple. He took off the yellow vest and stripped out of the pants, as well as his shoes, and changed into a more comfortable outfit, which included a dark blue sweater, loose suit pants, despite him most likely not going to be going to his office any time soon, and a simple short-sleeved white t-shirt.

Hours later Erik, Moria, and Azazel return. Moria feeling rather good about herself. And they brought someone else with them. They brought Emma with them. Erik disappeared and broke Emma out of prison. "Welcome home sweet home. I need.....a nap. God damn, I need sleep and possibly a hospital." He jokes. "Why did you bring me here?" Emma asks. "You're the telepath. You should know the answer at this point," he says. He walks inside and heads into his room take his suit off. He puts on a white polo. With brown khaki pants. He wants to lie on his bed and sleep for once without having nightmares about shaw. Just sleep and not have bad dreams.

Charles woke as soon as he felt Moira and the others return. The telepath sat up in his bed and walked out of the room, though his eyebrows furrowed as he saw Emma talking quietly with Moira. Charles slowly approached Erik’s room, knocking gently on his door before opening it. The professor walked inside of the room silently, looking to his friend with a small smile. “Erik...I just wanted to tell you - that..today - what you did on the beach - not hitting the Russians or Americans with their own missiles - I’m proud of you, that you didn’t hit them and start a possible new war with them.” The Professor said and smiled warmly at the other. “Come here,” Charles murmured quietly, walking to Erik before he wrapped his arms around him gently, holding onto the other. “Even if no one else tells you, Erik, I’m proud of you..”

Erik was...surprised at Charles's sudden surprising hug. "Huh, so THIS is what that feels like" he mutters. "I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill them all! I didn't want to do it not because they threatened me...but because they threatened YOU. " he starts off slowly. "I'm used to people being afraid of me. But I'll be damned if I let anyway be afraid of YOU. Yes, it's true you could get in our heads and make us your slaves. But you are far too pure and innocent. They may be afraid of you.

But let me assure you I am not. The only reason I have hardly let you in my head. Because deep down you are a good person and deep down...I am NOT." He says softly hugging him back. "But I must admit if there is a next time that someone tries to kill you. I can not promise I won't kill them." He admits out loud.

"Oh, Erik. You're wrong. You already are a good man. A better man. A better man than you choose to see yourself." Charles said softly. "I am glad you think that way. Then again, I suppose somebody has to." Erik said with a smile. For once Erik has a feeling that he never felt before. He feels HOPE….hope for the future. Hope for the mutants. Hope for himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Probably not going to be the last time I write about first class.


End file.
